


Cause I've got a new combine harvester and I'll give you the keys

by Gimmeunicorn



Series: Lapidot anniversary week [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Peridot knows how farmers get married, They almost do the naughties, This is just a bunch of nonsense, Trust her, Vegetables are involved, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeunicorn/pseuds/Gimmeunicorn
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week day 7: SU season 6: what Lapis and Peridot might do next.Now that the the conflict with Homeworld is over, Peridot is finally able to pursue her greatest aspirations as well as her crush.





	Cause I've got a new combine harvester and I'll give you the keys

If someone had said that opposing Homeworld was Peridot's most harduos battle and greatest accomplishment, she would have replied that they were wrong, for that was nothing compared to what was to come. She was about to face the most important challenge of her entire life, her Herculean trial, her quest for glory and recognition. And since Lapis, the one and only love of her life, was finally back and determined to stay, this was also the opportunity to prove her worth to her and win her love and admiration.

The two gems walked down the dusty path, ignoring the countless pairs of eyes following them. They went past the main gates of the camp site, sharing the weight of their secret weapon, Peridot with both arms and Lapis with her wings. They walked in tense silence until they arrived in front of the podium where Peridot's destiny would have been decided, and were received by the piercing stares of their adversaries', intimidating from their advantage point on the high podium.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Lapis asked, concerned. Peridot nodded solemnly, never breaking eye contact with her foes upstage. "I am sorry, but this is a fight that I have to face alone" she said with a bitter smile on her face. Lapis nodded sadly and released the heavy object into the other's arms with extreme care, letting the shorter gem get accustomed to its full weight.

After a moment when Peridot lost some composure, the greem gem stedied herself on her two feet. Just before she began advancing, she turned back to Lapis one last time. "Believe in me, Lapis. I love you" she said sincerely before starting to slowly move up the stairs that led to the podium.

Every step felt impossible for Peridot, burdened as she was. Climbing the set of steps felt especially harduous, and she did not have to look back to know that her companion was holding her breath. But she wouldn't give up. She defiantly pushed through until she reached the podium, and found herself face to face with her adversaries.

If looks could kill she would have been stabbed to death several times. But she knew that those were the piercing looks of those who knew they had already lost. With this thought in mind, she reached the scale in the centre of the podium, and let go of what she had in her arms.

Silence fell on the site, everyone holding their breath in anticipation.

"And the winner of 'heaviest potato of the year"... goes to Peridot's monster 18.65kg potato!!!"

The audience roared. Hands were raised in the air in celebration of Peridot's mighty accomplishment. On the podium, the other competitors were expressing a different kind of sentiment. Many of the farmers buried their faces in their hands in despair. One farmer took his cowboy hat off and slamed it on the ground to repeatedly jump on it in a moment of rage. Others took it out on their definitely less impressive potatoes, and started biting chunks out of the tubers from the anger and frustration.

"Well done!" the judge said while putting the first place ribbon on Peridot' potato. "This is the most impressive potato I've seen in my entire life! Now go enjoy your prize!" he said while handing a small shiny key to the gem. On the other side of the square, beyond the fence, glimmering under the sun like in a fairytale, was a brand new combine harvester.

Peridot grabbed her potato that somehow now felt lightweight, and jumped off the stage before running to Lapis. "You did it!" greeted the blue gem, as Peridot hugged her. "I've always known you could do it" said Lapis distancing herself enough to be able to look the other in the eyes.

"Thanks nyeheh!" Peridot chuckled, "but I would have never made it without your support! You have believed in me even back when my potato was barely the size of a pebble, and look at it now! That potato is the symbol of my love for you. With you by my side, it grows beyond imagination!" Peridot said once again, solemnly. She then kneeled in front of Lapis and presented the harverster's key to her. Lapis' eyes shone, as tears of joy began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Lapis, will you marry me? Peridot asked, emotion and anticipation clear in her voice. Lapis nodded once, holding back the tears. "Yes!".

Suddenly, three tall figures wearing straw hats materialised in front of the couple. It was the farmers' high commission, the greatestand authorities in the farming community, comparable to deities. One of them spoke, "I see that your love for farming and each other is strong and pure. Green one, if you stand by your decision, give your other half the key".

Peridot gently placed the key in Lapis' hand, then both gems waited in trepidation. The second figure spoke, "by the power invested upon me by the Farm Federation, I declare you wife and wife!". Everyone in the crowd cheered, the third figure continued, " may your love thrive as well as your crops".

Peridot leaned in to kiss Lapis (who definitely didn't have to kneel down to let the other reach her), then picked her up bridal style, and balanced the potato on her head, before heading to their brand new vehicle. Once inside the cabin, the two shared another passionate kiss, for the joy of everyone present, before the two gems turned the key together to start the engine. As the crowd cheered and waved goodbye, the two started driving towards the sunset, mowing every obstacle in their parth.

That night, they stopped at the edge of the cliff overseeing Beach City to look at the stars and listen to the soothing sound of the ocean. They soon got didtracted from the poetic view, their love for each other being too hard to ignore on the special day, and they found themselves kissing in the driver's seat. Their passion soon escalated as Peridot attacked Lapis' neck, peppering it with butterfly kisses. "What do you say? Am I not the greatest and most lovable farmer AND lover in the galaxy?" She said while descending towards the blue gem's collarbone. As Lapis was about to answer, she bit a still clothed spot above her chest.

"Ah! Peridot! Y-you're drooling on the tomato..."

"What?"

Peridot lifter her head to be face to face with Lapis. Except, she came face to face with Jasper.

The small gem almost jumped back from the surprise. Jasper frowned. "You are drooling on the tomato. Are we all expected to do that too?" she said pointing at Peridot's lap, where the plumpy red tomato she was holding had been in fact inundated by the saliva Peridot had produced while daydreaming.

Peridot came fully back to reality, realising what she had been doing. The other Chrystal Gems had agreed that the newly healed gems would have benefitted from some bonding activities, and proposed they take part in the vegetable gardening Lapis and herself had taken on again after coming back from Homeworld. That was why the patch of land was now invaded by a bunch of clueless gems of all sizes and shapes. She must have started fantasizing at some point, and was unfortunate enough that Jasper had spotted her.

"Uh? Oh, y-yes! This tomato was very dehidrated!" Peridot lied, trying to save the awkward situation. "This is a very secret technique to give sustenance to certain organic specimens, very professional work, no need for you others to attempt it". Jasper just frowned harder, probably more clued about what was really going on than Peridot hoped she was. In the end the large gem decided to let the matter go and headed back to where the other uncorrupted quartzes were trying in vain to pick up vegetables without squishing them with their big, meaty hands.

Great! From now on Peridot wouldn't have been able to even enjoy her usual orticultutal daydreaming in peace, with all these clods running around in hers and Lapis' safe heaven. She was ruminating on this thought when Lapis appeared behind her.

"Hey, I finished on that side. The vegetables look so healthy this time, and they're so big, look at your tomato!" She said amazed, her sparkling eyes focussed on the fruit in Peridot's hands, then noticing something was off. "Ok, this one looks a bit gross and has a slimy things on it, for some reason, but all the others grew up so well! Good job, Peridot, You outdid yourself this time! Youre such a good vegetable kindergartener!" She said before kissing Peridot's cheek.

Maybe, thought Peridot, not even a bunch of clods roaming in her field would be able ruin certain special things for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me


End file.
